


电车4（完结）

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	电车4（完结）

　　刘培强躺在床上，整个人都有些晃神，他的腹部依然微隆着，这已经差不多是第九个月了，家里所有人、还有刘启那些朋友都知道了从太空中幸运活下来的“英雄”即将生产的事情，刘培强躺在病床上，手抚摸着自己隆起腹部，他垂着头，一个银发的青年从门外走进来，手上还提着一个饭盒，一边的眼睛带着半只眼镜上面闪现过无数数据流，他将饭盒放到一边打开递给刘培强，他接过饭盒慢吞吞的吃了起来，孕期后自从刘启几乎是把心剖出来天天跟刘培强在那里唠叨，终于让刘培强也承认了他们之间的关系。

　　韩朵朵表示大人的世界真难懂。

　　刘启风风火火的从门外也赶了进来，看着床上躺着的刘培强和一旁坐着的Moss，他熟稔的拍了拍Moss的肩膀大咧咧的坐在边上，熟练的拉开小腿裤腿给刘培强按摩时常有痉挛的小腿，刘启对于刘培强即使是孕期后也除了肚子哪儿都没变化的身体感到惊叹，只有肚子和胸涨了，而其他地方全都该怎么样是怎么样，看上去依然瘦巴巴的样子让刘启感觉心里不舒服，他和Moss已经用尽许多各种办法想着给刘培强补身体让他胖起来，可是这想法根本没法实现。

　　“嘶…轻点儿，是要捏碎我骨头吗。”

　　刘培强小声的说着，可那声音温柔极了，一点都不像训斥，刘启拍了拍刘培强小腿低下头去在他的肚子上亲了一口，然后抬起头冲刘培强眨眼撒娇，刘培强无奈抬手摸了摸刘启的脑瓜顶，Moss坐在一边平静的等着刘培强吃完午饭把盒子递回到他手里。

　　Moss和刘启的相处一般只是在刘培强面前风平浪静，刘培强也非常正常的认为这俩人的确日常也会是这样风平浪静的相处风格，他抬起手一边摸一个多脑袋顺了顺毛，过大的腹部让他难以弯下腰，刘启和刘培强之间的关系变得更加亲密也更加暧昧，而Moss也一如既往的跟随在刘培强的身后，在保证联合政府绝对不会发现Moss了之后，他们定制了一个仿生人，全部按照Moss的要求来，最后Moss入住那个身体，可以正常的站在刘培强的身边。

　　这让Moss感觉到一种名为“高兴”的情绪。

　　所以理所应当的Moss想要去亲吻刘培强。

　　“嘶啊……”

　　刘培强突然开始发颤，腿根止不住的抖，刘启发现问题急急忙忙找来医生，医生检查了一会儿才推着刘培强进了产房。

　那医生也完全没露出奇异的表情的原因刘启清楚的很，Moss让那个医生意识不到刘培强是个男性，他扭曲医生所想的，让医生以为了一些别的，但是此时他还是担心，担心那个躺在那张床上的刘培强，地下城医疗技术进化也是进化了，但是生产的方法却依然没有改进过。

　　刘培强躺在床上，刺眼的光照在他的脸上，他闭上眼睛回想起23年前他的妻子在产房内而他在外面等待时候想心情，刘培强又睁开眼，医生打开刘培强 双腿露出那个窄小的位置。

　　他以后一定可以一直陪着刘启和这个孩子的。

　　刘培强这样想着，温柔的闭上眼，等待阵痛的来临。

　　


End file.
